Sweet Nothings
by eostby
Summary: Honeydukes' newest owner is having a taste test of some new treats. For the Fortnightly Prompt Challenge, prompt of "at least three kinds of Wizarding sweets".


**A/N: Some stories are quite a bit sweeter than others. With luck, you'll find this one delicious. As always, JK owns the Potterverse.**

When people heard that Harry Potter had bought out Ambrosius Flume, they assumed he was simply expanding his business interests. After all, his part-ownership of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was well-known by this time, and owning a portion of two of Wizarding Britain's most popular stores would likely keep Harry well off for as long as he lived. When people heard that Harry and his fiancé would be moving to Hogsmeade, they assumed he would be taking an active role in this business, having learned from the Weasley twins enough about business to run this one on his own. When they heard Luna Lovegood would be taking over the candy making process, people stopped knowing what to think and simply waited to see what would happen next. Which brings us to a closed door taste-testing occurring a few weeks before the grand reopening of Honeydukes, attended solely by one Harry Potter and his fiancé.

Harry seated himself comfortably in front of the counter, waiting for the first taste of some new candies (or at least some new takes on old favorites, he had been told). From out of the kitchen came Luna, carrying a tray of green lollipops, which was placed gently on the counter. "Our first product for testing today will be Acid Pops," announced Luna. "Whereas the old blend was capable of burning a physical hole through your tongue, the new blend should simply give you a satisfying tingle and not leave any lasting marks. It has a heavy citrus taste and smell, and should be just right for anyone."

Harry took the offered candy, and gave it an experimental lick. Noting that his tongue was still firmly in place, he began sucking on the top half of the pop. It was a very tangy citrus flavor, as promised, but still sweet enough to balance the tang and make it quite good, in his opinion. He finished the sweet, placed the stick back on the tray, and nodded his approval. A smiling Luna took the tray back into the kitchen, and brought out a new one.

"Next, we have what I'm sure is a favorite of yours, Harry: treacle fudge! Now, I've taken recipes from both the Flumes and Hagrid, and before you give me that look, this one will not stick your mouth shut like Hagrid's will, so don't worry." Harry stuck his tongue out maturely in response. "Also, these fudge pieces will stay soft for as long as a week after purchase, so you won't have to eat them all here, though I certainly won't stop anyone who wants too. Go ahead." She smiled at the thought of her candies being too good to leave the store uneaten. Harry bit into a piece of the fudge, chewed it thoughtfully for a while, then stuck the other piece of it into his mouth and finished it as well. "Not bad, Luna, but there's just something off about the flavor. Might want to give this one a little more work." Luna nodded, taking a mental note to revisit this recipe later.

The next tray had a sweet Harry recognized instantly: Toothflossing Stringmints. "Yes, Harry, I did consult with Hermione on this one. She gives this blend her blessing, so I'm mostly just showing this one to you to confirm that people other than children of dentists like it too." A quick bite left Harry feeling good about the candy, with a nice minty flavor in his mouth, and slightly cleaner teeth from the floss. Luna took the tray back into the kitchen and returned to the counter. "Well, Harry, what did you think?"

Harry pondered what he'd tasted for a moment. "Other than the fudge, I think you've got some good things here, Luna, but what about the chocolate? I haven't tasted anything yet that's particularly chocolate-y."

Luna smiled, almost as if she had expected this question. "Ah, I'd almost forgotten. The last product in our test is a very special sweet, one you might even say is one of a kind: the Sweet Nothing. However, to taste this one properly, I need you to close your eyes until I say so." Harry did as he was told, and listened to Luna's retreating footsteps. A few moments passed, and a nervous giggle escaped Harry. He trusted Luna, but you never know what someone might try when they have you at a disadvantage. Constant Vigilance, and all that.

Finally, he heard Luna exit the kitchen and walk over to him. "This particular candy bar should satisfy your want for chocolate. You might also note a slight lemony flavor, and I'm quite sure you'll appreciate the aftertaste. Are you ready for the Sweet Nothing, Harry? If so, simply open your mouth wide."

Harry opened his mouth, excited to try the last of Luna's new recipes. The first bite of the bar was, as promised, chocolate with just a hint of lemon. Harry very much approved, as it reminded him strongly of his fiancé, who also tasted a bit like lemon to him. The second bite confirmed his impression, as did the kiss that followed. It was at times like these that Harry found himself very lucky to be engaged to one Luna Lovegood, master of confectionaries.

Breaking off the kiss, Harry opened his eyes, and smiled at his fiancé. "You're right, Lu, the aftertaste is quite good. Though I fear you'll not be able to make the Sweet Nothing go public."

Luna licked her lips to get some melted chocolate off them. "And why not, Harry? I'm sure it would be a big hit for the Wizarding World." Harry pulled her in close, and whispered his version of a Sweet Nothing in her ear.

"Too bad for the Wizarding World, I don't share."


End file.
